The Lady Behind the Throne
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Sequel to "One Pill Makes You Stronger" Now that she is Mrs Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third, Olivia settles into her new life as First Lady and prepares for motherhood. It is a whole new bunch of dilemmas as she handles her stepchildren, her duties, and pregnancy. But all is not rosy as a past secret comes to light and threatens to ruin them all.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel to "One Pill Makes You Stronger." If you haven't read the story, I suggest you read it. My original vision of the story was that I started it at the end of season 3. Andrew was still a good guy and there was no kidnapping. I love the characters of Harrison and especially James , so at the end of the last story they were resurrected. This is Olivia's journey from ordinary citizen and Washington fixer to First Lady and expectant mother . If you are expecting any of the VPs you have previously seen, forget it. In this story, the Vice President is Cyrus Beane with his husband as Second Man. Chief of Staff is the newly engaged Abby Whelan. Huck has a relationship with his son but he is in love with Quinn. Other characters will make appearances that have previously left the story. Poppa Pope is gone for good, but there is a threat and they want to take down the Grant administration.

The next day….

Olivia yawned and rolled over in the huge bed. She tried to get up , but there were a pair of large masculine hands that were keeping her captive. The sheets on the bed were covering up his muscular body and abs. She couldn't believe that large of a snore came from that man,but that was the sound that she couldn't sleep without now. She took a look at the platinum and diamond band on her hand and then spied the platinum band on his hand. Somehow it didn't seem real, but it was . Olivia was married to the President of the United States.

Her jostling was enough to wake Fitz. She needed to get up anyway. Baby Grant was leaving his /her morning calling card. If she didn't make it to the bathroom , then the housekeeping staff would have a mess to clean up. It was quite an experience to be given a handbook for living somewhere. It reminded her of when she had orientation for boarding school and Princeton. The big difference was that this was 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. She was living in the people's residence now. All of the former pictures of Mellie and Fitz had been removed. She had her own staff and her own agenda. Harrison and Steven had taken over the OPA. Huck had earned a place as head of the First Lady's detail. Abby had sported a new ring around the White House as her and David had announced their engagement. She had planned a fast transition as she prepared to take over Cyrus's job as Fitz's Chief of Staff. Cyrus was adjusting to life with a husband again, they were enjoying a second honeymoon every night as Cyrus cuddled with James.

A groan was heard from the covers as the sheets were moved from his naked body. Olivia moved her legs and was glad that the NAVY t shirt covered her body. She couldn't very well walk down the hall to the bathroom naked in the White House residence. As Fitz stirred, Olivia popped up and ran to the bathroom. She tried to remember orientation. She had her own bathroom that had already been stocked with her favorite products. Now where was was it? Damnit , she needed to go. She popped into the first door with a sink and then went.

"Good morning Mrs Grant." The housekeeper smiled as she pushed her cleaning cart.

"Betty? Right?" Olivia asked. "I am sorry, I am still learning all your names."

"I know its all so overwhelming. At least , you are making an effort to learn about the staff. The former first lady didn't do that. Only the nannies and important employees. No one like us." Betty said.

"You are all important. " Olivia smiled. "Now which way back to the President's room?"

"This way." Betty turned Olivia around and pointed her in the direction of the right hallway.

Slowly opening the door, Olivia poked her head in and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"I thought my wife had already heard my snoring and left me." Fitz grinned. He leaned over and put a kiss on Olivia's lips. "Good morning Mrs. Grant." He smiled and said into her mouth. She reciprocated and said "Good morning , Mr President." His lips enveloped her mouth as they slowly had their tongues melted together.

"Well as much as I would like to do this all day, we have plans. So I think it is time for us to get some breakfast." Fitz put his arm around her and they walked to the dining room.

When Olivia sat down, she had a server pour her a tall glass of orange juice and a cup of green tea. The server than walked over to Fitz and poured a cup of black coffee. Another server brought out a plate of bacon, sausage , ham and eggs. Fruit was also set out along with bagels and pancakes. Next came a basket of muffins and scones. If they wanted something else, all they had to do was ask.

"it's like eating in a restaurant." Olivia commented.

"You 'll get used to it. I guess being governor and the way I was raised , I was used to it." Fitz said. "But as I said, you deserve to be treated like a queen. If you want anything, I don't care what time of the day or night it is, let the staff know and they will get it for you. I wanted In and Out from home and it was shipped here. If you remember some great Chicago style pizza place from the Trail, they will get it for you."

She looked down and there were a stack of newspapers and magazines sat in front of her. And it wasn't just news magazines but In Style, Essence, Ebony, Glamour, Vogue, as well. Add to that Pregnancy, Baby, and other pregnancy magazines and books.

"I can't get over this. All of my favorite magazines and some I didn't even think of reading. It's like everything I even think of wanting I get. It's like magic or something." Olivia was amazed.

"I told you, you didn't have to want for anything. " Fitz reminded her. "They want us to do important things ."

"Like picking out china, restoring paintings, and going to luncheons." Olivia snidely commented.

Fitz looked over at her. "Don't you think for a minute I am going to think of you as ornamental. You are an intelligent woman who helped me draft my first State of the Union address and agenda. You were a vital part of both campaigns and I respect your opinion. As far as I am concerned, you will be helping with my new agenda just as much as my VP and Chief of Staff. But I will say this, we will probably be going to Camp David again. Being in the outdoors seemed to help our creative juices. " Fitz got up from the other chair and started to nibble at her neck.

"You are incorrigible." Olivia laughed as he made growling noises.

"Ew, " Karen said as he made her way to the table. "I didn't need to see that before breakfast."

"Ok dad, we need to set a good example for our daughter." Olivia said as she pulled away from Fitz.

"Good morning Kare bear." Fitz said. " I am almost through packing for Uncle Cyrus and Uncle James'" she announced.

Fitz knew his plan was going to work. The last two times they went to the Ranch in Santa Barbara it was for funerals. He wanted Olivia to see her new California home. At least , he would have a little bit of freedom there. He could take Olivia snorkeling or get in the car and drive. Maybe even fly his private plane or take the boat out. It would be too cold for Vermont, this would give them a break before the 20th.

"Pack up your brother too. Give Marie a little break." Fitz said.

"Does she know yet?' asked Karen.

"Nope" he smiled. "It's daddy's surprise."

Olivia had gotten up and went to the bathroom again. Now she was coming back. " I found it this time on the first try. The bathroom is done in neutral tones. Predominantly white." Olivia was pleasantly surprised.

"I had them remodel the First Lady's powder room. It was a surprise." Fitz kissed her on the cheek.

"I love it." She squealed. "Thank you honey." She gave him a large peck on the lips.

"I hope you are packed for our honeymoon." He smiled.

"How can I pack if I don't know where you are taking me? Unless you took care of it as always." Olivia said slyly. In the past whether it was Camp David or any other trip, Fitz was the one who took care of packing and toiletries. He would manage to get everything and make it perfect.

"Don't I always?" he said confidently. "I want you to get dressed. Get ready because the limo will be here to take us to Andrews. They are refueling there and will be flying out of AFB. I didn't feel like getting on Marine One today. "

"Still not going to tell me." She tried to get a hint. "Ok, I am going to take a shower and then shove this body into my too tight clothes. "

Olivia made her way to the bathroom and took off her robe. If she would have gotten in the shower with Fitz, they would have never gotten out. She just decided to wash her body and put a turban on her head to keep her hair dry. When they got to their destination, she would wash it there. Going to the closet, she pulled out a DVF dress and then pulled on her panties and fastened the bra. She had to settle for Victoria Secret since she could no longer fit in the La Perla. Her belly had begun to grow as she entered the fourth month. She ran her fingers over the bump as she looked down at her growing stomach. She debated whether she should where pumps or flats. She didn't want the pinching of the Christian LaBoutins , so she slipped into the flats. Grabbing her Prada bag, she hurried out to meet her husband.

"Ready to go?" Fitz was anxious to get to Air Force One. He had his own plans for that as well. Olivia was going to be initiated into the special Mile High Club. This wouldn't happen until they were airborne. Olivia slipped into the limo with Fitz 's hand on her back. At the same time, the President's detail and First Lady's jumped into the SUV behind the limo. A motorcade blocked traffic as the limo made its way to Andrews.

"Is this really necessary?" Olivia asked her husband.

"I want the whole world to know I am happily married and going on my honeymoon." Fitz said as he turned to her. The limo pulled up and then the Marine guard saluted the President and First Lady. Olivia was amazed at all the pomp and circumstance that was required now that she was the First Lady. Fitz returned salutes as they walked through the line of soldiers and sailors. Finally they reached the stairs of Air Force One. Olivia was led up the stairs as the paparazzi snapped photos.

"Sir, welcome aboard and you too , Madam First Lady. We have prepared our course for your destination sir. " the pilot said as he saluted Fitz.

"One of these times, I want to hop in the cockpit and fly it myself. " Fitz laughed.

"That would be good Sir.' The pilot said.

Olivia had been on Air Force One before, but not like this. If she wasn't mistaken, there was hardly any staff on the jet. It was just her and him. The SSA agents had placed themselves away from the couple. She settled into her seat and Fitz held her hand as Air Force One headed into the sky. Now he could honestly relax and prepare for a passion filled flight to California.


	2. Chapter 2

So glad you are enjoying my sequel. I hope you hang on as the story develops. Keep reading and keep leaving these little reviews because they make me smile.

Air Force One could be considered a flying fortress. It was more than a commercial jet, it was an office that the President would utilize when he was travelling. It had computers, a press room, an operating room, shower, and bedroom. Any need that the President or his staff would have, could be taken care of. Olivia had previously flown on in it during the campaign , but there was a ton of other people when she had flown before. This was the first time that the two of them would be alone, except for the Secret Service. Most of them knew the drill when it came to Fitz and Olivia, so they kept a safe distance.

Sitting on the cushiony sofa, Fitz had the flight attendant pour him a glass of Scotch and Olivia a glass of sparkling cider. Bringing it over, she smiled. With his winning smile on his face, Fitz lifted the glass in a toast.

"To one hell of a honeymoon." He smiled and then took a sip . "I'm sorry its not champagne. "

Olivia laughed and then clinked glasses. "To one hell of a honeymoon." She gazed deep into his slate blue eyes. He could see right through to the women he fell in love with . He couldn't get his eyes off of her chocolate skin and full lips. Flashing her his hand with the platinum band, he pushed himself closer to her. He moved to unzip the dress that she was wearing. Slowly he let the dress fall to reveal the purple bra next to her skin. The dress laid in a pool on the floor revealing the purple panties she was wearing. He moved closer to her and then he pushed his lips onto her. Forcing her mouth open, he let his mouth envelop hers and then he pushed his tongue into her mouth. His kisses were filled with scotch and his body emanated an aroma that was pure him. All she wanted to do was breathe it all in.

"Tisk, tisk, madam First Lady, why in the hell do you bother to wear these damn things when you knew damn well they were coming off." Fitz whispered in his deepest voice. Then he began to softly kiss the spot beneath Olivia 's ear. She swung her legs around his waist and then spread her legs. Slowly he put two fingers under the panties and then found his way into her folds . He knew his way around her body and he knew what she liked. With each movement , he moved his fingers toward her center. She threw back her head and with each movement she got closer to the point of explosion. He could feel her getting wetter. Her hand moved over to his erection that throbbed beneath his pants. He knew he wanted those panties off . With a superhuman burst of energy he growled as he pulled the panties off and ripped them.

Now fully exposed, Fitz decided that he needed to taste her. He licked his lips and then moved his mouth down to her pussy. He took one look at the beautiful woman in front of him and then he said a prayer of thanks that he could call her his now. She could feel his tongue against her core as she began to orgasm. She noticed that he was still clothed and had him move close enough to her so she could unbutton his pants. With his free hand, he ripped the tie from his neck. He returned to his work. She was coming apart by the minute. It was building. He knew it was coming.

"Just release , babe, just let go and come, baby." Fitz said. Olivia wasn't going to fight it. She collapsed on to the chaise.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Wow, that was something." Olivia said.

"Welcome to the Presidential Mile High Club." Fitz smiled. Olivia collapsed on top of him as the orgasm took effect.

Finally she stopped and he stepped into the shower. Pulling her in with him, they started to kiss again. She threw her legs around his waist and he moved his hips to ease into her. She eased herself against the door as he pushed. He knew he couldn't harm her, but he had a lifetime to make up for. The water cascaded down onto them.

"I keep forgetting that we have a whole lifetime to do this." Fitz finally said. "And I want to spent it getting to know that body all over again."

The two of them got out of the shower and toweled off. Since they wanted to be comfortable, they retired to the private lounge. Both of them were wearing terry cloth robes. Fitz's was blue and had the Presidential seal on it. Above the breast pocket was embroidered his name. He then handed Olivia a white robe. Sensing what it might say, she pushed it away.

"I think I have got enough of Mellie's hand me downs." She said defensively.

Fitz just had one of his looks as he handed it to her again. "Look again, Livvy." He said sweetly.

She unfolded the lush robe to see the hearts above the breast and the name under First Lady , Olivia Pope Grant. Tears came to her eyes as she cradled the robe. She looked at him and then said . "This is why I love you. You know how to take care of me. " He took her in his arms and then said. "And that is what I intend to do.

The flight was long , cross country length. Finally Olivia looked down to see the lights as the jet ran the course of the runway. The flight had been a familiar one as she saw the line of Marines as they disembarked off the plane. She held the large hat on her head as she went down the stairs. A Navy band struck up the notes of the familiar song. Each and every sailor put their hand to their head to salute not only their President , but former Navy man himself. The wind continued to blow and she had every hope that the very expensive wide brimmed hat wouldn't fly away. She smiled with a sense of pride as she saw her husband return each salute. The Santa Ana winds blew his curls into his face and Olivia laughed as she pushed them off of his forehead.

Tom and Hal stood by the limo as Fitz and Olivia got in. Then the two burly men piled into the SUV behind the Presidential car. There was an entire motorcade that pulled out of Vandenberg Air Force Base that included the limo, suv, two assault vehicles, sharpshooters, and a ambulance. Olivia was still getting used to the heavy duty security that would accompany her and her husband for the rest of their lives. She couldn't help but look out the window as the limo took a scenic route by the Pacific.

"California.! Fitz ! what a wonderful surprise!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I remember when we were here before, it wasn't a pleasant trip. I wanted to get you out of the cold Washington weather and let us have some time before we have to come back for the Inauguration . I wanted you to see your new home. Even though this was my family's house, consider it yours now. A place to get away from the cold , the shady dealings, and where we can just be us. " Fitz said with a kiss on the cheek.

The motorcade started up the long driveway past the sentry towers and the barbed wire. The cars stopped when they reached the front of the ranch house. Rolling to a stop, the limo was the last to have people crawl out Tom held the door as Fitz got out and then he helped Olivia from the car.

A smiling Mexican girl made her way to the front of the line of servants. Each of them was eager to see and welcome the new lady of the house. They had not gotten the best treatment from Mellie who was dead and determined to let these people know their place. She was the lady of the manor and they were to obey her.

The girl had long dark hair that was filled with curls. Her smile lit up the dark night as she handed the bouquet of long stemmed roses to Olivia. She then said in her soft voice. "You are so pretty. Welcome home Madam First Lady." Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and bent down to kiss the young girl's cheek and accept the bouquet.

Another gentleman smiled and then said "Bienvenido Senora Grant" . He also had a bouquet and so did the entire household staff. Olivia welcomed these people into her life. Some of them had worked at the Ranch when Fitz was growing up. His family was now accepting her.

Finally she felt like she was indeed home.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had made herself at home in the Grant home. This place seemed more like a museum , than someone 's home. It was almost like her home in the White House. The walls were covered with antique photos and the mahogany tables were filled with Ming vases and crystal figurines. She had guessed that these were leftovers from the late Mrs Grant. She put on a pair of Ralph Lauren slippers and put her feet up on the ottoman.

Rosa came into the parlor carrying a large book in her hands. Fitz was at Olivia's feet as he was rubbing her ankles. Her ankles were plumping at an alarming rate.

"I don't know about this." Fitz said in a warning tone.

"It's going to be fun. I have only heard stories about your life and met your father once. And once was enough." Olivia exclaimed. "Rosa here has volunteered to find some of your family albums and while I am relaxing I wanted to look through them."

"Senor Fitz was an adorable boy." Rosa smiled. "But he was also a handful." She laughed.

Rosa was the Grant family housekeeper. She was a jolly , rotund, Hispanic woman whose main job was taking care of the Governor and Fitz following the death of his mother. She also had been employed while Mrs Grant was still alive. The kitchen was her responsibility when the Grants entertained for their many political gatherings. She was witness to many important guests and celebrities throughout the years. She made it no secret of her dislike for Mellie once the divorce went through. She was so happy that Fitz had gotten the family home in the divorce and also happy he had found a new wife so soon. She always thought that Olivia was so nice and beautiful. She also knew that she made her happy and Karen loved her as well. Rosa went back to the kitchen to grab a tea pot and a tray of muffins. Olivia took the book and then Fitz looked up from the floor.

The first picture was him with light hair and wearing a striped shirt as a toddler.

"And to think this little boy would grow up to be President." Olivia giggled.

"I wish I could see pictures of you. I bet you were adorable." Fitz smiled.

"My father always had pictures of me with him. He did something with them and I never got a chance to see them. I would hate to see where they ended up or what he did with them." Olivia sadly said.

"I bet I could find them." Fitz said. "I mean I am not without influence."

"Don't bother." Olivia defended. Instead she continued to look through the book. One thing she noticed is that there was a strong resemblance to Big Jerry to Fitz at his age. She also got a chance to see Fitz's mother when she was alive. She marveled at how beautiful she was. Jerry actually looked happy when she saw some of these early photos.

"She would have loved you." Fitz said with tears in his voice. "My mother was unselfish, generous, and a pillar of virtue. It was after she died that my father changed. That was when he became the power mad monster he was. Gee, I never thought of that, maybe my father changed because of losing her. "

Olivia took a look at the woman in the photo. She held on her lap a little boy that grew into this great man. A man who had already made his place in history and had given his heart to her. The picture seemed to take place in the late sixties. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a polka dotted dress with pearl button earrings. Around her neck was a string of pearls. With each page turn, she got to look into the real man. She saw Fitz when he was at prep school, as a boy scout, undergrad at Harvard, law school, It was a wonderful voyage through his life. But then she turned the page and her heart stopped.

Fitz took a breath and then answered. "That would be my Navy years." Olivia had to admit that he was a fine man in fatigues, flight suit, and dress whites. The hair was thicker and curlier than it was now. He may have been a young man, but the body in the photos was no different than the one he had now. She spotted some great photos in Iraq of him and Jake. There was also quite a few pictures where the smiling sailor had his arm around a different woman.

"What is this? It looks like you were quite a player back in the day." Olivia commented.

"I was going steady with Mellie, but I really didn't have any feelings. While I was in the Navy I knew my days as a single man were numbered. I had this tendency to get drunk and then bed any girl I could to sow my wild oats. I would see this girl and then I would use the Grant charm. They were putty in my hands . I just used my eyes and my voice and they would do what ever I wanted."

"So you would have seduced me and then dumped me?" Olivia noted.

"No, you would have been different . I would have dumped Mellie after I met you. There would have been no one else." Fitz said as he brushed her hair from her face. He had crawled on the couch right next to her. Olivia didn't know how to answer after that. She decided to change the subject at that point.

She had to laugh at the young surfer boy holding a surfboard. His hair was to his shoulders and was blondish and frizzy. "I guess you would have been a surfer dude, coming from California." A tight wet suit showed off his assets and drew her attention to it.

"I have always loved the water. It has always been my refuge. I would get up in the morning after Mom died and take my board and then paddle into the surf. In college, I would be in the pool every morning like I do now. It would have figured that I wanted to be a Seal. I couldn't wait for the swimming drills and challenged myself. That is how I became the man I am now. Flying gave me freedom and so did diving."

"Now that we are married, can you tell me a little more about Remmington?" Olivia was careful about this questioning. She studied every move that he made and every facial expression. He blew a breath through his mouth and then looked at her more serious than he had ever done.

"I had no idea , Livvy. I was a soldier that obeyed orders and never questioned them. I was told to shoot this plane down and didn't know that there were civilians aboard. I was only ordered to shoot it down because there was a possible threat to national security. I thought that Jake and I were sent to the same place, and I find out that he was rerouted and I was too. We met up later in a POW camp after I was shot down. Following that , I was honorably discharged and headed back to California. "

"Then you started law school and married Mellie." Olivia said coldly.

"And Dad had me interning with several politicians. Preparing me for this." Fitz said. "I have had an incredible life, Livvy. I have fought for my country. I have attended the finest schools in the country as well as being a Rhodes scholar. I have travelled the world, soared like an eagle, and dived to the bottom of the sea. I have been a husband, a father, a governor, and President of the United States. I have truly lived a life that not many men will experience. " Fitz said softly. Olivia swelled with pride and turned to look at him.

"But I have not really lived until the day you came into my life." He said sweetly.

Olivia started to tear up and then tenderly kiss him. His hands ran through her hair and her hands tucked around his thick neck. Their lips touched as she bit at his bottom lip. Fitz had an idea and pushed his hands to her lips to push her away.

"I'll be right back." He said as he backed away. Olivia wondered if she did or said something wrong. She was even more vulnerable now since she was four months pregnant. She kept looking for him to return.

Fitz went to the ancient closet. He took it down from the rack. It had been packed away since he returned from Iraq . He had vowed that he was ashamed of what he did and there was a time that he wasn 't proud of his service record. Mellie had asked him a few times to put it on , but he just didn't feel like it. He unzipped the blue plastic and then touched the white linen fabric. He fingered the brass buttons and the ribbons on the jacket. He then looked down to his waist and just marveled at the fact that he wore the same size as back then. He took his arm and then pulled the pants from the hanger. He pulled the black pants on over his sneakers. The sweat pants were in a pool on the floor. He pulled the belt around his taut waist and flexed his abs. Next he pulled the naval suit jacket around his body and fussily buttoned each button . The reflection in the mirror told the tale of a man who had been a hero. Now he commanded each of the armed services. He then took the white hat and placed it on his head. He also remembered an ancient record album that he had gotten for a girl back in college. He wanted to impress her. The song on it was perfect.

In the parlor was an ancient turn table. He took the record and put the disc on the turntable. He pushed the button so that the needle would land on the spinning record. When the song began, a smile came to his face.

Who knows what tomorrow brings

In a world where few hearts survive

All I know is the way I feel

When its real, I keep it alive

The road is long, there are mountains in our way

But we climb them a step every day.

Olivia heard the music. It sounded so familiar. It was a song that she had heard when she was very young. She also remembered flipping through the channels on the television and the vision that she saw was a young Naval officer carrying his love through the factory. She always thought that was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen. Caught in her own reverie, she was surprised at the sight in front of her.

He stood before her with the cap perched over the graying curls. The visor shaded his steely eyes that she loved to look into. The uniform was a perfect fit and showed off the muscles and taut legs she loved to touch and embrace. The pants emphasized the erection that she loved for him to use to make love to her. He took his large hand and placed it to his own forehead in a salute.

"Captain Fitzgerald Grant, ma'am" he called out .

Olivia had the look in her eye as he stood before her. He leaned down and scooped down to take her in his arms and lift her. She took the hat from his head and placed it on her own head. Then they both began to laugh. Before she knew it, he had started up stairs with the intent of indulging in some sort of fantasy. It would probably be the last time for a while since she was getting bigger every day and he wouldn't be able to life her. She just made a point to just stay in the moment and let him love her.


	4. Chapter 4

After someone had asked for an update, I decided to work on this story. One of the pitfalls of fan fiction writing, is that when you are trying to get inspiration, another idea pops up. Then you have a new story to add to the ones you are working on. Since we are about 50 days away, I am sitting on a Sunday night watching summer "Scandal" . Hope you enjoy my update.

Olivia was enjoying her break from the frigid Washington weather. Every day, the temperature was averaging in the seventies in Santa Barbara. Walks on the beach and great food was part of the prescription for the pregnant First Lady. Fitz still had to run the country, but if the truth was known, he was enjoying his break as well.

"The weather is great." Fitz smiled as he walked out onto the patio. He was nursing a glass of ice cold orange juice as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He had another idea in mind as he surveyed the sky. Olivia was more interested in her plate of eggs and sausage. Baby Grant was making her ravenous. There was so much do here in California, but it would have to wait. Olivia went to pet the horses, but she couldn't ride because of her condition. There was also snorkeling , but the scuba would have to wait as well. Fitz had talked with Rosa, and she packed a lovely picnic lunch. He had a special way that they could have a memorable day and it be an adventure.

Wiping her mouth with the silk napkin, she got up and then through her arms around her husband. He looked like a model no matter what he wore. Today he embraced the casual by wearing khakis with a navy blue LaCoste shirt and Gucci loafers. The jacket was clearly his with its Presidential logo on it. The Pacific winds blew his brown curls around and the sun beat down on his tanned face. The blue grey eyes were shielded by a pair of Boss aviator glasses. Olivia still couldn't believe that this man was hers.

"What's up for today?" she smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"When the car comes around, we will be leaving." He said nonchalantly. At that moment, a black BMW pulled up and Tom came from the back seat. Fitz nonchalantly handed the basket to Tom and then he put it in the trunk. Slipping his arm around Olivia's waist, he led her to the car .

"You're being very secretive ." she whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Fitz asked.

Olivia knew that she could. She could only say Yes to him. But Fitz had his own plans. The car rolled toward an old barn that was located on the Grant ranch. Olivia had not seen this part of the property and was excited to see what fun activity that Fitz had for today. She noticed that there was a small airstrip next to the barn. At this point , the car stopped and Tom hopped out of the car. There was a small plane that was next to the barn.

But what caught Olivia's attention was when a man opened the doors of the large barn. It turned out it wasn't a barn at all, it was an airplane hangar. In the hangar was a rather large plane. It was smaller than a jet, but bigger than a regular plane.

"Well, let's go." Fitz said as he led Olivia from the car. He walked over to the plane and looked it over. It had been ages since he had gone up and was itching to get behind the wheel. A smile came to his face. Olivia was still puzzled.

"Are we waiting for the pilot?" she asked curiously.

Fitz curled his lips in that cute way and then put his hands in his pants pockets. "Nope." He said matter of factly.

"Well , you surely didnd 't bring me all the way out here to just look at this old plane." Olivia said.

"The pilot is already here." Fitz assured her. "You seem to forget that I was a Navy pilot."

It all came together in her head. Olivia had asked him about his Navy days. Yes, there was somethings that he couldn't tell her , but he did have some great Navy stories between him and Jake. Olivia was in for a treat because she was going to be flown by the President himself.

The basket had already been put in the plane. Fitz had taken in a map and was reading it. Olivia walked over and looked at the plane. It was a bright blue and seemed sturdy enough. She ran her fingers along the side of the plane . Bent over a bench, he studied the paper and then folded it.

"Okay, I think I know where we are going now." He said confidently

"Fitz, how long has it been since you've flown?" she asked with trepidation.

"It's been a while, but once you get in the pilot seat , it all comes back." Fitz smiled. He opened up the door and then helped Olivia in. Tom had stationed himself on a small plane designed to follow the President's . Olivia saw the headphones on the seat and then put them on her head. She pulled the Prada sunglasses from her bag and put them on. Fitz situated himself in the pilot seat and did a mental check of all the equipment. "Obviously, we will be flying under the radar, but I have found a little island out in the channel. I thought it would be a nice place to have a picnic and you would finally get to see me in my element. " He turned on the radio and began to get permission to take off.

"Niner, niner, this is Eagle One. Permission to take off." Fitz said into the radio. He could hear the air traffic controller echo back. "Permission granted, eagle one." He turned the key and then pulled the stick as the plane rolled down the runway. Olivia braced herself because she honestly didn't know what his driving would be like.

"I know that you were in the Navy and a pilot, but I hope you know that if you do any of those fancy twirls , I will throw up." Olivia said this as the speed increased and the plane taxid down the runway.

"I have ridden with the Blue Angels, but no hon, no fancy stuff. Just a pleasant little jaunt in my plane." Fitz continued as the plane slowly went up into the air. He had an intense look on his face. "Sit back and enjoy the ride." She rested her hand on her stomach and braced herself.

Cyrus was overwhelmed with paper work. He just scanned the papers with his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Abby came into the door and then put down another pile.

"More work I see." Cyrus groaned. "But I love it." He grinned.

"Have you really always wanted this?" Abby asked.

"That's why I was in the closet for about forty years. I thought I could handle it. I began as a comptroller and married my wife Janet. It wasn't so bad. " Cyrus explained. "I have gotten almost everything I wanted, except the Oval. This is the closest I will ever get to it. Luckily, I have a friend like Fitz who is allowing me to be his VP after Andrew left."

"I thought I would see my honey and join him for lunch." James smiled as he entered the door. He leaned down to kiss Cyrus.

"Where are the kids?" Cyrus asked as he looked around.

"They are with Marta. Karen is at her friends house, along with her detail." James said. "I just wanted us to have some alone time." James cooed. "After the 20th, I know you won't have any time." James was beating around the bush, but he knew what he wanted. He was trying to ask about wanting to return to his post as White House Press Secretary. It was the post he had when he supposedly was killed. He knew that he would have to make his move soon.

"I'll see myself out." Abby smiled as she closed the door.

Cyrus got up from the desk and then put his coat on. James was just putting off the inevitable. Cyrus knew that something was up.

"Well, are you coming dear, or not?" Cyrus asked.

"Coming dear." James replied. He licked his lips. He would get around to it soon.

Olivia couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. She looked down and saw the blue Pacific. It was all so peaceful and tranquil. She could see the look of contentment on his face as he maneuvered the plane. He was calm and not troubled. His large hands rested on the wheel.

"Enjoying the view?" Fitz turned to the side where Olivia was sitting.

"Breathtaking." She said . "You look happy."

"Flying always gave me freedom. If I could fly, it meant that I didn't have to listen to my father. It let me have the wings and the control I wanted. I was one hell of a pilot. I had one of the best records in my unit, maybe the whole Navy. If I wouldn't have gone into politics, I would have become career. Who knows where I might have been. I could have been an admiral by now. "

"Instead you chose the glamorous life of politics." Olivia smiled.

"And then I would have never met you." He said as his lips brushed her cheek. He looked down .

"There it is." Fitz exclaimed. Olivia saw the island that was below. He pulled the stick and then the plane began to taper off as it came closer to the ground. The trees came into view as the plane went down and touched on the grass. Olivia felt the bump as the plane landed. The wheels skidded to a halt.

"Smooth three point landing, I haven't lost my touch." Fitz smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Olivia exclaimed.

"I do have my specialties, and you know what those are." He took his hand and ran it through her hair.

Cyrus led James through the White House cafeteria. Both of them were carrying trays. James thought it would be the perfect time for his question. "Cy, I think I am ready to return to my job now." James replied.

"I'm sure The Post would be glad to have you." Cyrus smiled.

"No I mean , I want to be White House Press Secretary again. No, scratch that, I want to be Director of Communications." Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't counted on this at all.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to apologize for not updating. But as the media is caught up in "Shonda mania." , suddenly I am inspired to write tonight after watching "Happy Birthday Mr President." Those of you that follow this story , I am bringing the First Couple back to Washington as Fitz prepares for his second inauguration and Olivia starts being First Lady. Hope this fills your scandal thirst until the 24th.

"And this is your office." Rachel said as she ushered Olivia into the East Wing office. Traditionally the First Lady 's office is located in the East Wing. Olivia put her hand to her stomach as she walked into the door. She had great faith in Rachel because she carried on her job after Mellie left. Rachel would definitely keep all of her appointments straight. California was very restful but it was time to return to the real world of Washington.

"I think it needs some work." Olivia echoed as she scanned the interior. The room still had the ghost of Mellie Grant in it. She knew the woman's taste and this floral gawdiness was definitely not hers. "Please make sure to get ahold of the White House decorator ASAP." Olivia also remembered that the nursery would need to be worked on as well. "Call Oprah and see if she can recommend someone . " Rachel made a note of it in her folder.

"You have a fitting with Ralph Lauren for inaugural clothes. This would include your suit for the ceremony and some maternity outfits. The people from Burberry are due for the dress coat for the swearing in. Christian Laboutin will be sending over some shoes for you to look at. Alexander McQueen is sending over someone to show you sketches for the Kennedy Center Honors gown. Valentino is sending some sketches for one of your inaugural gowns, as well as Michael Kors, and Zac Posen."

"Is this all I do,pick out clothes? I thought I had events to attend and issues to stand for?" Olivia was puzzled.

"No ma'am, but since you are such a stylish woman, the press office wishes to take advantage of it. They know how photogenic you and the President are and frankly you wear clothes better than your predecessor. Designers have been ringing the phone off the hook to get a chance to design for you. "

"I guess it would be kind of fun." giggled Olivia.

"I will have them come in this afternoon. " Rachel stated. "There are some people to see you, maam. Friends they say."

"Send them in." she smiled. In the next few moments, Harrison and Quinn walked into the door. Both of them were quite impressed with their bosses new office. Harrison whistled as he looked around the room and pushed his hands back into his pockets. "Pretty snazzy, boss." He smiled.

"I am getting used to it . it's going to take some time. But with some of my own touches, I think it will be just fine." Olivia walked over and gave her gladiators hugs. "I am so glad to see you guys. Abby is hard at work as Fitz's Chief of Staff and Huck is at training for my detail. " Olivia sighed.

"But you will be doing important stuff . You know changing the world." Quinn piped up.

"More like changing my clothes. They want me to meet with designers and pick out shoes." She whined.

Harrison put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't you know why?" Olivia shook her head. "It's because we got style, Liv. They know we have style and they want to show the whole world how beautiful we are." Harrison grinded his teeth and smiled his smile. "We are beautiful."

"I guess. It's just that I have given up OPA basically and now I thought I would get to do some really important things. Fitz promised me I would not be an ornamental First Lady. He said we could work together to change the world. I guess he was just humoring me." Olivia said sadly.

At that point, Olivia heard a familiar voice. "Did I hear my name?" She turned around and saw Fitz coming through the door. "I just thought I would visit my wife on her first day ." Fitz walked over and placed his hand on her belly. He then leaned down and began to talk to her stomach. "Hey there little one. Daddy just thought he would come down and say hi to you and have lunch with Mommy."

The sight of the leader of the free world talking to his unborn child brought tears to her eyes. He had so much love to give and she wondered how much of life did Mellie deny him. She succeeded in keeping him away from all of his children's births and Mellie's pregnancies. That is why Olivia wanted to be close to him so he could experience the miracle of birth of his own child. He then straightened up and planted a kiss on Olivia's lips.

"So are you busy with your duties?" Fitz asked innocently.

"Yes, they have a slew of designers coming in this afternoon." Olivia admitted.

He could tell that Olivia was not happy with her job. Fitz was actually afraid of this. Mellie seemed to fit in perfectly with lunches, teas, and dedications. Olivia was brilliant and used to thinking on her feet. It was her intelligence and gut that saved many clients. He was included . There would come a time when they would brainstorm like during the first term before she resigned. He had already planned a trip to Camp David to work on the State of Union address. No , he would use Olivia because he could totally trust her. The jury was still out on Cyrus.

"They just want you to ease into things. This place can take its toll on someone. Once you get used to the routine around here. That is when you can make your mark." Fitz assured her. "Now I think it is time for you and your friends to take a break. Get some nourishment. And spend some time with your husband. "

"This is Mellie's office. It is filled with her taste, as gawdy as it is. " Olivia said.

"And now it's yours. I only had her furniture moved in so it wouldn't be empty. That should tell you that things are different. I need you and that's why you are here."Fitz explained. "Now put everything out of your mind. Just relax and join me for a nice healthy lunch." Fitz patted her stomach as well.

"I should eat." Olivia smiled.

lierFitz nodded. "You should eat." He looked around and saw the gladiators had come to visit. "Guys , you are invited to join us for lunch. I insist."

Rachel came into the office. "Mr President, this is a surprise."

Olivia braced herself on the desk. "Rachel, tell the kitchen to set up for lunch. We will be expecting two extra as well as Ms. Whelan and the President. "

"Very good , madam." Rachel said as she left the office.

"What about Huck?" Quinn asked.

"And one more . Could you set up in the Residence?" Olivia turned off the Tiffany light on the desk and then headed for the elevator with her gladiators. Huck left his post so he could be replaced by another SSA agent.

The gladiators joined Olivia and Fitz in the elevator. It was the first time that her people would get a glance of the private world of the First Family. They couldn't help but notice that Fitz rested his hand on her growing stomach. Abby had also took the time for this lunch break. She had been to the Residence when Mellie was still living there. Her hands bulged with folders bearing the Presidential seal that she wanted to give to Fitz. When the elevator opened, the group came to the private dining room. Even though it was an informal lunch. Crystal goblets and bone china were set on the table. Water goblets were filled and on the ridge of each glass rested a lemon. Each plate had a cobb salad that was large enough to fill a plate. Two plates also had club sandwiches as well. Olivia and her husband sat in those places.

"So fancy." Exclaimed Quinn.

"This is a snack, Huck and I are growing boys." Harrison commented.

The server agreed and she headed for the kitchen for two more club sandwiches. She then brought them to the table and set them in front of the two men. "If anything else is needed. Just let me know, Madam First Lady."

Olivia took her silk napkin and put it in her lap. She then took a sip of water and dug into the salad. Everyone followed her example and then they traded stories about the many fun cases they had in the past.

"I don't know I think the worst had to be Sue's book of sex. " Quinn laughed.

"I don't want to discuss that one." Abby popped up.

"There was always Pastor Drake. Talk about a wild case." Harrison added. "But then again when I had to make a house call to Paul Mosley, talk about a freak."

"Weird is good." Huck mumbled.

"We have had some unusual cases. But we have also helped a lot of people too." Olivia added.

"Have I ever made it up on the board?" Fitz asked curiously.

"A few" Abby added. "There were actually some times when I would come into the office and she would be staring at the wall of televisions. She would have a glass of wine and then she would just look at you on the tube. Especially when you guys weren't talking."

"I can remember heading to the G8 one year and we had ended things. I couldn't get her out of my mind and I would actually doodle the name Olivia on my notes. " Fitz smiled. "I told you we were the endgame."

The lunch was pleasant but everyone had jobs to return to and Olivia had sketches to look over. She returned to piles of notebooks on her desk and people in her waiting room. She hated to admit it, but it was fun to look at clothes that were being designed for her. Magazines had made appointments with her to be shot in the clothes. Everyone wanted her to look her best .

It was five o clock and Olivia looked through her book. There was no more appointments. Apparently her assistant had been advised by the President to let her have a light schedule. She walked into the Oval but was surprised to find Fitz gone. Papers laid on his desk, but he was not there.

"There was a situation, hostages." Abby said as she grabbed the folders. "He and Cyrus had to go to the Sit Room to be briefed on the action. It happened very fast."

At this point, James knocked on the doorframe. "I guess we are Presidential widows tonight. Hey, Ella is still with the nanny. Want to grab dinner?"

"I can't think of anything I would like better. Join me in the Residence. I can show you the sketches for my inaugural wardrobe." Olivia had known James before, but she hadn't really spent a lot of time with him. Since they would be sharing the title of two most influential wives in America, she thought it was time she got to know Cyrus's better half. They would be spending a lot of time together.

"There are a lot of things I have always been curious about the great Olivia Pope. Now I will get my chance. " James cooed.

"My life's an open book. Fire away." Olivia smiled.

"Tell me , is the President really that good in bed?"

She said nothing. But James had no idea.


End file.
